


Sunsets

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teasing, mentions of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Commander of the Recon Corps was more taxing than people realized. A strong leader will create a strong people, but those people will not follow if said leader was seen displaying his emotions in the way Erwin was now. Following severe losses, Hanji does what she can to comfort her Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> holy sHIT MY FIRST SMUT EVER AAHHHHH *runs away*
> 
> but in all seriousness, please leave reviews, this is my first ever smut work and i really want to know where i need to improve
> 
> thanks and much love -x

It’s just after sundown; the last bit of sunlight illuminating the quiet castle, and casting its blood red light on the sombre inhabitants. But for one man, the light reflecting off the clouds in shades of red and orange only remind him even further of the soldiers he’s sent to their deaths.

“Erwin?” a quite voice issues from his left. The man startles slightly; he hadn’t heard the door to his office open or any approaching footsteps. Turning his head from the window and towards where the voice issued, his eyes land upon a slim brunette, her goggles perched on her head and her chocolate eyes trained onto his face, shining with sadness and unshed tears.

“Hanji,” Erwin greets her in a dead sounding tone, his eyes on her face, unseeing. Hanji smiles sadly, and reaches up with both hands to wipe silent tears he hadn’t realized were there out of his eyes. Erwin was not one to let his emotions show so freely, alone or in the presence of others. As her hands cupped his jaw, he leans slightly into her gentle touch, reveling in the warmth that radiates from her hands. He closes his eyes, and more tears slip out, trailing down his face and onto her hands. They stay like that for several minutes, Hanji watching as Erwin takes comfort in her presence, in the fact that she’s right here, in front of him and _alive_ , unlike so many others. After a short while, Hanji lowers her hand and takes his within it and leads him towards the small couch against the wall. Erwin sits, and she follows suit, lowering herself to sit sideways in his lap, her legs stretched out over the rest of the couch. The moment she’s settled, Erwin’s arms wrap around her in a strong embrace as he buries his head in the hollow above her chest. Hanji wraps her arms around him, and she soothes the tension in his shoulders with small circles as his frame shakes with silent sobs.

Being the Commander of the Recon Corps was more taxing than people realized. A strong leader will create a strong people, but those people will not follow if said leader was seen displaying his emotions in the way Erwin was now. After the previous Commander’s breakdown in the middle of Shiganshina, the citizens became more and more unsure of the resolve of the Recon Corps. As a result, the Commander realized that he would have to watch who he shows emotion around, in order to keep up morale.

Hanji leans her head against Erwin’s, still rubbing circles into his back, and whispers soothing words into his ear with the gentleness only a lover would show.

“Erwin-“

“They were only _children,_ Hanji,” Erwin’s voice croaks, “They were children. And I sent them to their deaths.”

Her heart breaks as she looks into the broken eyes of the man before her, and the tears she’d be fighting back finally break free and cascade down her face.

“Shh, no, don’t. Don’t do this to yourself, Erwin. Don’t blame yourself. If anything, it’s all of our faults. So please, don’t pile it all onto yourself.” Swiftly and gently, Hanji gets up, and repositions herself on Erwin’s lap so that she’s straddling him, and pulls his face to look up into hers. “I hate seeing you like this, it breaks my heart,” her voice cracks and she loops her arms over his shoulder and behind his head, pressing her forehead to his. Erwin places his hands on either side of her slim waist and pulls her closer so her torso is flush against his. The suddenness of his actions startles Hanji for a moment, but a moment was all Erwin needed as he pulls her lips to his in a deep kiss. Hanji places her hands on the sides of his face to pull his face away, but her thoughts come to a screeching halt when she feels Erwin pull her shirt up from the waistband of her pants and slides his fingers over the bare skin of her back. A tiny whimper escapes her lips at the contact, and that was all the encouragement Erwin needed, abruptly changing the atmosphere around them.

Maintaining a relationship was a slightly difficult thing to do within the Recon Corps, considering the high mortality rate of its members, but it was not impossible. And while intimate moments like these between the two were far and in between, Hanji made sure to revel in each caress from Erwin’s warm grip, as she begins loosening the buttons of his shirt. She doesn’t get very far before Erwin has all the buttons of her own shirt undone, and is attempting to push it off her shoulders. Hanji drops her hands from his collar and allows him to slide her shirt off, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Her shirt falls to the floor, and she’s left there in her sleeveless undershirt, her breasts already pert and at attention, poking at the thin fabric of the shirt. Erwin’s eyes are filled with a desire that Hanji recognizes all to well, and so makes a show of peeling her undershirt away from her body. Erwin lets out a small growl at her obvious teasing and retaliates with a sudden thrust of his hips, grinding his hardened length up into her, setting her blood ablaze with want as she stifles a moan. Hanji attacks the buttons of Erwin’s shirt now in earnest, not stopping until she throws his shirt to land behind the couch. The both pause in their joint disrobing to drink in the sight of each other. Hanji runs her hands down Erwin’s chest, committing every crease, line, and muscle to memory until her hands reach the trail of blond hair that disappears beneath his waistband.

As she leans down to leave a trail of hot kisses up Erwin’s neck and along his jaw, she feels him shift beneath her, his grip on her waist tightening. The next moment, Erwin is standing and holding her tightly to him, as they cross his office to a door on the far side, never once removing their lips from each other’s skin. As he opens the door and crosses the threshold, Hanji briefly thanks the heavens above that Erwin’s office and bedroom are adjoined. Suddenly she feels the softness of his mattress underneath her as he gently tosses her onto the bed, before crawling towards her. He situated himself between her legs and stares into her eyes with his ice blues, the pupils blow out with lust, and his hair mussed. The sight of his disheveled and very sexy appearance causes Hanji to shudder in anticipation. Carefully, Erwin removes her goggles and places them on his bedside table before pulling at the elastic binding her hair together. Once her hair is free, he lowers his head, and latches his lips to the junction between her neck and shoulder, biting down on the smooth flesh and thrusting up into her again. The sensations created cause Hanji to let out a breathless moan.

“ _Ahh- mffh.”_

Erwin chuckles low in his throat, and pulls away to lick at the mark he created on her shoulder. He thrusts into her again, and the friction causes his erection to stand at full attention, completely hard, and still within the confines of his pants. He bites back a groan and Hanji, sensing his discomfort, trails her hand down between them to undo the button and zipper of his pants, allowing his dick the freedom it much desired. In a moment of daring tease, Hanji slips her fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear, and grips his dick firmly. Erwin bucks into her touch as she slowly pumps her hand, and suddenly he can’t get her pants off any faster. Throwing her white pants and underwear to the floor, Erwin looks down at her naked form, her skin flushed from arousal, and her legs spread even more for him.

 _“God, Hanji,”_ he murmurs to her, running his hands over her breasts, brushing at her nipples, leaving a trail of fire on her skin as they travel down her stomach, _“You’re so beautiful right now”._ The husky tone of his voice makes her blush, both from her heightened state of arousal and from embarrassment. Reaching the apex of her legs, Erwin slides a finger down her folds, already wet with her fluids, and into her warm entrance. Hanji gasps at the touch and bucks down into his hand, clamping her muscles tightly around his finger as she moans wantonly. Erwin lets out a groan at the feeling of her tightness, and his dick becomes even harder. She wants it just as bad as he does, he can tell by the way her chest is heaving. Erwin pumps his finger in and out of her heat, and when he adds a second finger, he angles them, bending; searching for that one spot-

 _“A-AH!”_ Hanji cries out and he smiles triumphantly, rubbing the small rough spot now in earnest, her moans and mewls serving only to heighten his own arousal, tipped with a bead of precome. He adds a third finger, and Hanji’s entire body quakes at the sensations he’s giving her, moaning in abandon now.

 _“Oh-h god, Er-win,”_ she breaths between moans, her voice going up in pitch as her climax draws nearer. Erwin leans down and kisses her, sliding his tongue over her bottom teeth and sucking on her lower lip. He runs his thumb over the bundle of nerves that’s sure to send her mind reeling in ecstasy, and sure enough she cries out his name and her walls clamp down _tightly_ onto his fingers as she comes, her body bucking through the waves of her orgasm.

Once she’s come down from her high, Erwin removes his fingers from her, causing her to whine at the loss of contact. As he’s removing his own pants, a glint appears in Hanji’s eyes, and she pounces, reversing their roles, so that she is straddling him, and grinding her heat against his cock, reducing him to a panting mess. Her movements result in his cock being slicked up in her natural lubricant, and just as he’s about to beg her for completion, she rises up on her knees and Erwin, knowing what’s coming, grips her hips and guides her entrance over his dick. Hanji drops her hips, and Erwin slides right into her beautiful heat. They both moan at the feeling of each other, shivering at how they seem to fit so well together, like puzzle pieces. Hanji lowers her torso so that she’s lying flush against Erwin, and places her elbows on either side of her lover’s head. Erwin places his hands on her shoulder and, without pause, drags his fingers down the length of her back, leaving long red scratch marks and pulling a delicious moan from Hanji’s throat, which goads her into moving, bouncing up and down on his dick at a rapid pace. He continues his scratching on her back, and each pass of his fingers seems to heighten the blaze within her eyes, as her pace sped up.

 _“Ahh, Han-ji. Y-yes, oh god f-faster,”_ Erwin’s voice wavers; he's gripping her hips and thrusting up into her with earnest. Hanji gasps as their speed picks up, and she wraps her arms around him and holds on for dear life. Soon she feels the familiar tightness coil behind her naval as Erwin hits her sweet spot so perfectly over and over and she’s gasping for more, _“Ah-h har-harder oh god please, Erwin, harder baby mhh.”_ Erwin swiftly pulls out of her and before she has time to think, he’s flipped her over and is now pounding into her with abandon, her moans and sighs encouraging him as he hovers over her. Hanji clenches her muscles around his cock, and his shuddering gasp tells her he felt it. His speed increases as his rhythm stutters, and Hanji can tell he’s so close. Erwin leans down so his breath hits her ear, _“Mh, H-hanji, ‘m so close. Ah- come with me, baby-“_ his breath hitches and his voice low and gravelly causes the coil to tighten even more until it’s white hot and all she manages is a whimper of assent before she’s screaming in his ear, her wall clenching down on his dick and he’s pounding her through her orgasm. He lets go as well, and he comes hard inside her groaning, his dick pulsing against her twitching walls as they ride their high together.

As they come down together, completely spent, Erwin lazily kisses Hanji, and pulls out of her, eliciting a small groan at the feeling and loss of contact. He rolls over onto his back and gathers Hanji into his arms pulling the blanket over to cover them both before they’re lost to sleep. Hanji curls up into him, throwing an arm over his torso and twining her leg with his.

“I lo-o-o-oovee you, Erwin.” Hanji mumbles around a massive yawn. Erwin chuckles and turns his face to bury his nose into her hair, and mumbling his, “I love you, too,” in her hair, as the both drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
